In order for a flight control surface of an aircraft to move relative to the airframe, a gap exists between the flight control surfaces and the airframe. When the flight control surface moves, a discontinuous surface is formed across the gap. This discontinuous surface generates turbulent airflow across the gap and additional noise during flight, both of which are undesirable. The turbulent airflow increases the drag on the aircraft, which reduces the fuel economy. The additional noise generated by the aircraft is also undesirable, since aircraft noise is a common complaint for people living near areas of high air traffic (e.g., near airports or under air travel routes). Therefore, there is a desire to improve the performance of aircraft and/or reduce the noise generated by aircraft by mitigating the discontinuous surfaces generated across gaps between the edges of flight control surfaces and the non-movable portions of the airframe.